


Quiet

by ChaoticFayth



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFayth/pseuds/ChaoticFayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Minutemen before dawn, a nervous Moth on the roof with too much inside his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday drabble for ohhicas@tumblr.

Some part of him both loves and hates the quiet. Too much time to think and let his mind run away on him, but even so there’s no fighting against the ruckus down below. Up on the roof the sounds of the others are nothing but a muddled mix of noise. No loud echoes of Eddie trying to make himself heard above all else, no sounds of Sally’s laugh as she scoots closer to Hooded Justice in a subtle plea for protection.

Just the faint light of pre-dawn and the rhythm of cicadas fading into their daylight sleep. Cool air on cheeks that have spent all night under a mask of maroon and black.

For a moment, the din from the building below grows louder, fading back to the murmur from before only after the click of a door. Byron expects his visitor to be Hollis, wandering up to coax him back in for the breakfast that must be half-done by now. In fact, food sounds like a good idea for once–the night had been long and patrols interesting enough to work up some rumble in his stomach.

Granted, he about jumps out of his skin when he hears a much deeper voice next to him. Definitely not Hollis.

“How’s the wea–hey there, buddy.” Bill reaches out, cupping Byron’s shoulder with a remarkably steady hand. Steady enough to keep a moth figuratively grounded. “Didn’t mean to spook you.”

“It’s okay.” Some nodding, and he may lean a little more against that hand on his shoulder. Maybe. “I, uh, thought you were Hollis showing up to shoo me back downstairs.” 

“Fair enough.” There’s that smile, and it takes everything in him to not whine audibly. Bill’s award-winning smile, certain to charm the socks off of even the most hardened grump. And definitely enough to make small, quaking moths swoon. “I told him I’d fetch you this time.”

The hand on Byron’s arm turns into an arm slung across his shoulders and he almost forgets how to breathe. That needs to not be a thing if they’re going to continue their–whatever this is. Bill’s arm is solid against his shoulders and Byron finds himself leaning into the tall frame at his side. “I’d rather you be up here with me. Not that–I mean, Hollis’s great and all, but…”

Thankfully, Bill understands easily. After all, they’d been a crime-fighting duo for a year or two already. It’d be a wonder if they didn’t pick up on each other’s quirks with ease. A squeeze around those shoulders and Bill leans down, brushing his lips against Byron’s cheek. It quiets the moth, and he draws in closer to Bill’s side, sliding an arm beneath a starry cloak to loop it around his partner’s waist.

“I think that lot can miss us for a few minutes.” 

So maybe quiet isn’t bad at all when a moth has his partner at his side.


End file.
